The present invention relates to an abdominal and hip exercising apparatus, and more particularly the present invention relates to a vertical type abdominal and hip exercising apparatus.
Various exercising apparatus have been proposed for different purposes, and have appeared on the market. A normal universal gym generally has an abdominal board for exercising the muscles of the abdominal. When in use, the player should lie on the abdominal board and then alternately bend the trunk. This exercising method needs much effort to perform, and therefore it is not suitable for fat or aged persons.
FIG. 1. 1 illustrates an adbominal exercising apparatus from CYBEN U.S.A. called ABNOMINAL, which allows the player to sit on a chair and then bend the trunk forwards in lifting weights. The load of the weights can be adjusted according to individual physical conditions. However, this structure of abnominal exercising apparatus needs much installation space, and allows only a limited space for bending the trunk. CYBEN U.S.A. also produces another exercising apparatus called MULTI-HIP for exercising the muscles of the hips. However, this apparatus can only be used for exercising the muscles of the hips, and therefore it is not economical.